paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonti
Bonti is a baby Fox Oc created by Gardenimia-Luna, do not edit it without my agreement Bonti he is the friend and acolyte of Scarilierrza, so he is a civilian. Appearance Bonti is a little fox with fur and red tails, he has a white breast and one of his legs is also white. His other three legs have a black tip just like his tail. His eyes are brown and his snout and orange. He has two red-gray stripes on his tail. Bio Bonti was born in a big family of foxes, in a forest not far from Adventure Bay. He was the smallest of his siblings (it does not say he has many). One day of snow when he wakes up, he finds himself alone in his burrow, he was abandoned by his family.after several days of searching for them, he finally lost hope and began to moan with sadness, that is where Scarilierrza found him while she was also looking for his family. Bonti was at first a bit aggrieved and frightened when she saw her and bit her paw, which made her go back in fury, but she wanted to stay close to him if Bonti wanted to approach him. The fox came to her when she felt a little sad when she wondered where her family was, he rubbed against her and licked her injured paw, so Scarilierrza gave him the name of Bonti. Since that day, Bonti became the only family of Scarilierrza and they became best friends. He accompanies the little pup everywhere and helps him in his bad moves by stealing objects. Arriving at Adventure Bay, he discovers with Scarilierrza the Paw Patrol, he meets them with kindness and rubs them, but when Ryder offered to join them, Scarilierrza refused because she did not want anyone to order them both . Since then, Bonti is somewhat aggressive with team members, but he can be friendly. Personnality He is very friendly with Scarilierrza, he is loyal and loving towards her because, for him too, the pup represents his family. He can be gentle with the Paw Patrol, but sometimes he does not hesitate to be aggressive with them, he also likes to share the mockeries of Scarilierrza to their subjects. Like her, Bonti is cunning and participates in his plans to destabilize the team, unlike puppies, Bonti can express itself with squeaks that only she can understand since their meeting. PupPals Bonti has only a few friends among the people he knows: Scarilierrza: her his only and best friend since they met when he was trying to find his family, he can understand everything she tells him and she comes to understand what he says with his squeaks. They both care about each other and help each other all the time. Cursey: Bonti appreciates Cursey a little because he can be transformed into a fox, and sometimes he speaks when Bonti is in danger. because Cursey understands the language of the fox when it is transformed, but they are all the same enemies. Ryder: Like Scarilierrza, Bonti despises humans because he finds them untrustworthy. Chase: He does not like Chase too much because he thinks he's too serious and cumbersome with his super flair, he does not hesitate to make fun of him about his crush on Skye. Mayor Humdinger: Bonti appreciates the mayor of Foggy Bottom quite well, he sometimes plays with Kitten Catastrophe Crew's cats, or they get burned sometimes, he understands what Mayor Humdinger says about preparing their bad moves with Scarilierrza. the stories where it appears * Looking for Chase (cameo) * Pups and the Disappearance of the fox (in Production) * Pups and the Diamond Festival (in production) * The special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo (cameo) Family * Unknow Mother * Unknow Father * Unknow Sisters (number ?) * Unknow Brothers (number: 4) * Scarilierrza-- his only friend, a female pup (his only family too) Trivia TBA Fears TBA Gallery coming soon Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Animals Category:Villans Category:0280Gardenimia67's characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Evil Animals Category:Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Animals